Porn Without A Plot
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: title says it all.


**Lemony:** Hi-ya readers. Yes the strike is over and I would like to take this time to apologize. I acted like a spoiled brat and threw a hissy fit and whatnot. I realized I shouldn't care how many reviews I get, I know there are people out there who like my writing and who support me. I wrote this one-shot to say I'm sorry I acted like such a jackass and to make peace. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Porn Without A Plot<p>

XoXoXo

"Rukia..." Gin purred harshly as he was led into his own quarters by Rukia Kuchiki. Both of their hands fumbled as they worked furiously to remove each other's robes. The moment they were inside, Gin kicked the door shut. Whatever happened in-between time was a complete mystery to both of them. All Gin and Rukia knew was the moment their lips touched for the first time, they were headed to the bedroom. The coupled groped at each other practically ripping their Shinigami robes to ribbons. Gin and Rukia worked themselves into a maddening hum. With crazed hands, Gin squeezed her small breasts through her robes eliciting a squeal from Rukia. She boldly cupped his aching length and massaged the hard flesh with the rough fabric of his own clothes. He growled into her mouth and fiercely picked little Rukia up as if she weighed nothing.

Gin pinned the panting girl to a nearby wall and proceeded to kiss every inch of skin his lips could reach. He kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her neck, all the while Rukia was grinding feverishly against him. The younger Kuchiki tangled and twisted her fingers in Gin's molten-silver locks and pulled hard, causing him to bite down on the nape of her neck. Not wanting to wait any longer, Gin pulled back momentarily with Rukia's legs still wrapped around his waist. The fox-faced captain bravely tore open her clothes and gawked at Rukia's small, creamy breasts clad in nothing but a black bra. His serpentine eyes shot open revealing vermillion orbs clouded by pure lust. Without a sliver of mercy, Gin tore away her bra and inhaled her tender mounds. Rukia yelped and bucked into his arms. Her hips moved and swiveled against him. Gin forcefully whirled her around, still devouring her breasts, and roughly deposited Rukia on the bed.

With skilled hands, Gin undid her sash and tossed it aside. He raised up on his knees and pulled the baggy black robes off his delicious little woman. Meanwhile Rukia pushed Gin's heavy captain's robes of his slender shoulders and revealed his well-muscled chest.

"Gin..." Rukia moaned needing to feel him inside of her sweet walls before she exploded, "Please..."

"Shhh..." Gin purred, "I'm going to give you something real nice..."

He untied his own sash and whipped his scrumptious length. Long, pale, hard and weeping Rukia stared at thinking how much she going to enjoy riding him. She wanted Gin to fuck her hard, to fuck her long, and to fuck her numb! Gin grasped both of her ankles and yanked them upwards, smirking like a sadistic man about to take over a country by force. Like Napoleon, Gin was about to divide and conquer.

Rukia lay beneath him, biting her lower lip in anticipation. Oh God if Gin didn't do something soon she was going to die from pure pleasure. Putting her legs on his shoulders, Gin twisted his body until he was upright in the push-up position. Now pinned beneath him, Rukia could only quiver as the bulbous head of Gin's cock gently split her hot nether lips. A low snarl escaped Gin as he felt the wispy black hairs of her sex tickle the tip of his deep. He began to slide himself deeper, feeling her sweetness part like the gates of heaven and welcome him inside. By now, Gin could became immersed in her steaming, pulsating body. His jaw went slack once pleasure shot up the head of his cock, up the shaft, and through the rest of him.

"Mmmm…" Gin purred down to the sloe-eyed girl beneath him, "You're so tight, my little rabbit."

Rukia was vaguely aware he had said anything. She was too distracted by feeling her sweet walls widen with Gin's slow, lingering invasion. Rukia panted once Gin's pulsing cock rested against her sweet spot. With a smirk Gin rocked his hips back and forth slowly, using gravity to increase the pressure of his precise strokes. He looked down into Rukia's flushed, passion-filled face and slowly increased his speed. Rukia was letting out little hums of approval, but as Gin began to move faster those hums turned into sheer cries of pleasure.

At this time, Gin was going hard inside of her. Pulling out and re-entering her soft, hot core and pumping his cock, alternating between slow, deep strokes and rapid-fire thrusts. Rukia's must've had a mind of their own, because they rose off the bed to meet Gin's hard pounding.

"Yes…yes…yes…" Rukia moaned arching her back and swallowing inch after delicious inch of Gin's magnificent cock, "More Gin…harder…fuck me harder!"

"Oh fuck, Rukia!" Gin swore once she tightened around his thick member like a sleeve of pulsating, wet flesh. His bedroom reeked of sex, and the sounds of the bed's headboard knocking and thudding against the wall mingled with Rukia's lustful cries for Gin to go deeper, harder, and faster.

Pleasure blinded both of them and they were slowly adding fuel to their fiery desire. Rukia rode powerful waves of pleasure as a wonderful bubble of bliss began to form a knot in her stomach. She was going to cum. Hard.

Gin was also working himself furiously towards both Rukia's and his own release. Pleasure came crashing down upon him when Rukia's scrumptious insides slammed down on his cock with such pressure it made Gin's eyes roll into the of his head.

"Yes Gin!" Rukia cried throwing her head back on the pillow, "Don't stop!...I'm going to cum. Make me cum Gin, hard baby!"

"Oh shit!" Gin hissed as his length throbbed at her dirty dialog, "Rukia…I…wait what was my next line?"

"CUT!" Madame Director Lemony yelled into her megaphone, "Your next line is 'Rukia I love you' Gin did you read the script? THIS AIN'T MY VISION!"

The silver-haired man huffed, "Of course I read it. Ugh, I can't work under these conditions!"

With that the entire film crew took a collective sigh of exhaustion. This was the third time they'd ran this scene and Madame Director Lemony still wasn't pleased with her actors performance. Lemons were Gin and Rukia's specialty, but more recently…_eh_, not so much.

"I'll be in my trailer," Gin announced as he marched off the filming set,

"Prima Donna!" Lemony called after him, it was then Rukia approached the sexy beast of a director pulling a robe over her nude-self.

Rukia then asked, "I suppose this would be a bad time for me to ask for my close-up."

Lemony smacked a hand on her forehead. A lemon writer's work is never done.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Welp I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot, feel free to review if you want to. I can't force you to do it. And one more thing, flames will be ignored and/or deleted. If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all. But if you like it, I'd really love to hear what you readers think. And again, I'm sorry that I acted like an immature brat, please forgive me. And I think that's about it for me…REVIEW!


End file.
